Solitaire
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn doesn't like sleeping on a tour bus at night in heavy rain. So she wakes up Jason. Duh.


**Storm. **Don't worry, a Natella will be coming up. I just need to work on its continuation first.

* * *

Caitlyn shook Jason's shoulder. "Jase…wake up. Jason, please?" she said softly. She bit her lip and shook his shoulder again. "Jase, _please_?"

He snored and slapped her hand away before finally waking up groggily. "Caity? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She fiddled with the sleeve of her nightshirt before admitting, "I can't sleep…it's the rain and the tour bus and the bed…"

He rolled out of his bunk and pulled his blanket along with him. "Okay then. To the table at the front. I have a deck of cards. Let's play…War."

She blinked. "Okay." She followed him away from the bunks and sat at the table as he started digging through the kitchenette.

"You want something to eat or drink?"

"We have any of those microwave Hamburger Helpers left? Or did Shane eat them all?"

Jason smirked. "I hid a couple in the back of minifridge."

"Sweet. One of those and some of that Swiss Mocha coffee stuff that only we drink."

After a few minutes, Jason came to the table with the food. Sliding it to her, he smiled. "Now. Care to elaborate on why you can't sleep?"

Caitlyn stirred her cheeseburger mac and took a long sip of her coffee.

"I'm waiting Caity…" he said sternly, reaching for her food.

She made a noise of protest and tried to stab his hand with her fork.

"No, ma'am," he said, grabbing her hand. "Tell me why you woke me up from a…really good dream."

Caitlyn smirked and leaned close to him. "Tell me about this dream and I'll tell you why I can't sleep."

Jason's eyes widened and Caitlyn could have sworn she saw his face flush slightly, but then his expression returned to normal. "I asked you first."

"I just…don't like rain much…" she said. "My uh… my grandpa died during this really big rainstorm back home…" she shrugged. "It just reminds me of that day."

Jason's hand, which was still on hers, suddenly grabbed her wrist and he pulled her towards him. His arm went around her shoulders and he wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"You probably think I'm a dork for that, don't you?" Caitlyn muttered as she took a bite of her cheeseburger mac.

"No, Caity, I don't. It's completely understandable that you wouldn't like rain after something like that. Take me for instance. I don't really like the Fourth of July because when I was nine, I burned my hand on a sparkler." He held up his hand. "See the scar?"

Caitlyn ran her fingers across his palm and looked up at him. "I've always sorta wondered about it…" she said softly.

"Well, now you know." He smiled at her and reached for the deck of cards. "Wanna play War?"

She shook her head. "I get too loud. And violent. Let's just play Solitaire together, okay?"

"Solitaire together?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Yes. I'm busy eating and you need to keep your arm around me so I still have blanket."

He gave her a grin and pulled her closer. "I take it you like this ratty old thing?" he asked, brushing a corner of the blanket across her cheek.

Caitlyn smiled. "Yeah. It's soft and smells good." She leaned against his shoulder as he dealt the cards and finished her late-night snack.

They were both quiet as they played Solitaire together, the only sounds the heavy rain as it hit the bus and the slap of the cards hitting the table. After ten minutes of play, they realized their hand was a lost cause and Jason gathered up the cards.

"So," Caitlyn asked. "What was this really good dream about?"

Jason's eyes went wide and he squeezed the deck, scattering the cards across the table and into Caitlyn's face. The few that were left in his hand fell into his lap.

"Um…well…it was at camp, and there was music and a sunset…and we were sitting on the dock and—"

"Wait, hold up. _I_ was there?"

He ran a hand through his hair and winced. "Yeah. You were there…that's…that's what made it so good…"

Caitlyn bit her lip shyly and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah…I…I…I kind of…I kind of, sort of, maybe have a bit of a thing for you…."

"Jason? When you say 'kind of, sort of, maybe have a bit of a thing', that usually means you're in love with the person."

"You want me to say I'm in love with you, Caity?"

She crossed her arms. "Only if it's the truth."

Jason pulled her to him and swung her legs across his lap. He brushed her hair back from her face. "It's the truth. Believe me, it's the truth," he whispered.

Caitlyn smiled. "Okay."

He wrinkled his brow. "Okay?"

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Okay."

Jason shook his head and pressed his lips to hers for a long moment. He drew back and smiled at her. "Okay."

"Okay," Caitlyn said, kissing him back.

"Is that all we're ever going to say now?"

"Yes, Jase. I'm afraid it is. Is that _okay_ with you?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

Caitlyn broke into giggles and leaned against him. "You know, I don't think I'm going to mind stormy weather as much anymore."

"I'm glad. But maybe we should go to bed now…"

"Really? You tell me you love me and then you want to sleep?"

Jason smirked. "I wanted to wait until tomorrow so we could gross out Shane."

"As much as I like the idea of doing something to gross out Shane…"

"Please, Caity?" Jason whined. "I've been up since the crack of dawn, thanks to Mitchie's freak out."

"That was at nine…not the crack of dawn…and it was your fault she freaked. You ate her waffles!"

"I can buy her more. I can order them special express direct from Belgium."

Caitlyn smiled. "And what will you order special express direct from Belgium for me?"

He shrugged. "Chocolate?"

"Only when it's a special occasion. Or you're in trouble."

"Does this mean bed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you better kiss me tomorrow."

The two of them slid out from the booth and walked back to the bunks. "I will kiss you tomorrow, and the day after that and the next and the next next and the next after that and—"

"I get it, Jase. Now, crawl back in your bunk. Good night." She kissed him softly on the mouth and smiled.

"Nuh-uh. You'll fit in there with me. I don't want to let you go yet."

"Jason…" Caitlyn whined as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Please? Shane took my bird plushie and hid it somewhere. I need something to hug tonight."

She sighed. "Fine. But I will hold it against you if we get mercilessly teased."

He smiled happily at her and kissed her forehead. "You won't. Now. Sleep," he said, crawling into his bunk and tugging on Caitlyn's hand.

"Fine…" she said, settling next to him. She lay down on his arm as he pulled her against him so her back was flush with his chest.

"Good night, Caity," he whispered, pressing his lips against her temple.


End file.
